What's That! THAT GUY!
by anmi2830
Summary: Natsu just happened to heard that Lucy likes someone and then he wants to know who she likes. What will happen as Natsu got depressed knowing SHE LOVES THAT GUY VERY MUCH?


It's _another_ day in Magnolia. And as usual the Guild Fairy tail is noisy, Natsu is having a fight with Gray. Erza is eating her cake PEACEFULLY. Elfman is shouting what it takes to be a man. Cana being a drunkard. Happy offering Charle a fish obviously is about to get rejected. Gajeel eating metal stock and many more, just the usual fairy tail.

And so.. Natsu and Gray are Fighting

**"What did you say Stripper?"**

**" I said you stay out of me cause your stupidness is contagious, flame-brain."**

And so they started fighting while erza is beside Lucy eating a cake. And so that happen that mira jane brought an interesting Lucy that caught the salamander's attention.

**"So lucy how's it going with the person you ****_LIKE_****?"**

When Natsu heard that he was caught off guard by gray so he got a punched that made him flying to erza. And the result? Erza's Peaceful cake eating time is ruined.

**"GRAY! NATSU!"** She said while facing to them slowly. They both gulp knowing what would happen next. And so After they got the beating by erza Natsu secretly listens as to what Lucy, Levy and Mira Jane are talking about.

**"Sooo lu-chan Since when do you love him?"** Asked Levy

Lucy in the other hand is blushing as red as a tomato.

_What? Lucy Likes someone?! How could she not tell me? I'm her best friend, Her team mate! I should be the first one to Know!_

**" Well.. s-since the first t-time we met..."** She said now as red as erza's Hair.

_WHAAAAT?! When did you two met?! How did You fall in love with Him?!_

**"Then Lucy How did you Fall head over heels on him?"** Asked mira

**" D-Do I really have to say It?!"** Asked Lucy while her eyes closed while blushing really hard

**"Come on Lu-Chan Or else we'll tell him you LOOVE him"** Levy said woth an evil grin

**" Okay! Okay!"** Lucy hissed

**" Well you could say I fell in Love because he makes me feel I'm safe..." **

_What Lucy? That's The reason? With me you arw definitely safe so go DUMP that stupid guy._

**"Well how about the times he made you cry?"** Erza butted in but in a serious mode

_THAT GUY MADE YOU CRY?! Oh aif I will know Who THAT GUY is I am So Gonna KILL HIM!_

**"I-It's not like it's his fault..."** Lucy defended

**" Aww what a cute love."** Mira jane added

**" SO WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO CONFESS?"** levy asked while smiling to her.

_CONFESS?! Levy don't GIVE HER STUPID IDEAS!_

**"No Waaayy!"** Lucy Insisted

_GREAT. You don't have to rush things luce._

**" But the two of you SLEEPS TOGETHER in your bed right?"**

_WHAAAAAT?! When did that happened? I'm Always with her! Also.. Also why would she let that GUY sleep with her if I, HER PARTNER is forcefully being thrown OUT?! Tell me Luce- IT'S NOT TRUE RIGHT?!_

**" W-well yeah.."** she said as she blushed

_**'After all the years, After all the time our fire dragon slayer, salamander, or as known as Natsu Dragneel Is facing his WORST REVELATION- is what he say so by himself'**_

_H-He Sleeps With Lucy? Lucy blushed when she said that? S-She waa happy? She WUV *love* HIM?! S-She S-She_

**-What Is On Natsu's Mind-**

**Lucy: I need to sleep now.**

**Unknown Guy: Then, Can I sleep with You?**

***Lucy Blushed***

**Lucy: Of Course.**

**Unknown Guy: Okay let's go to sleep.**

**Then the two of them sleep hugging each other without Lucy getting mad**

As He thought of that he accidentally burned the table and chair he is sitting which affect the people with him. One of them is Gray.

**" What's Your Problem natsu?! looking for a Fight?!"** Gray asked as he estinguish the fire

Natsu in the other hand just stand up and leave the guild doors ignoring gray.

Did he Just... Ignore gray's challenge? Lucy thought and came running outside to where natsu went.

Lucy was able to catch up Natsu. She grabbed his hand and made him turned her way, "**Natsu!"** she said to get his attention only to make him look on her cold which hurted lucy, who wouldn't be hurt as the person you like gave you the cold stare without knowing the reason? "** I-Is something wrong?"** Is only she was able to say.

**"Something wrong? Yeah, something is wrong Luce."**

**"W-What is wrong?"** She asked concerned.

It takes for 3 seconds until Natsu gave her a puppy-like crying Look, which surprised Lucy

_'A-A Surprised Attack?! Darn! So... CUTE!'_ Is what's going on the celestial mage's head

**"w-w-what's wrong natsu?"** She asked trying to sound normal

**"LUUUUUCE~ My heart hearts I think I am GOING TO DIE!"**

**" WHAT?! That is serious! We need Wendy! Hold on, I'm going to call her"** She said obvious that she is panicking.

When she was about to let go of his hand and go to the guild to call wendy natsu then hold her hand tight and pull her to a hug.

**"No. I Only, NEED. YOU."** obviously lucy's face is as red as erza. She is just thankful that natsu can't see her face because of the hug.

**"W-Wha-What's with you all ofthe sudden?! Is it because of THAT?" **

**"YEAH!"** He said shouting and then look at her on her face, gazing in her eyes filled with seriousness and said, **"You are making me sick!"** With that heard of course the blond girl was hurt.

**"Lucy, YOU'RE MINE AND MINE ONLY. I'm going to snatch you away if I have to for you to never see THAT guy again You're mine cause I LOVE YOU and NO ONE have this feeling STRONGER THAN ME!" **

_I-is that a confession?! WAAAAAIIIIIT what guy?_

**"What do you mean snatch me away from THAT guy?"** she asked confused.

**" The Guy you fell in Love with that you are HEAD OVER HEELS for."** He said as if it's the most obvious answer in the whole world.

**"Naatsuu.. Who do You think THAT guy is?" **

**"I DON'T KNOW! I DON'T KNOW HIM OKAY?!"**

**"Well do you want me to tell you who THAT guy is?"**

**"NO. cause I KNOW FOR SURE! That guy is no good for you, Stupid, an iddiot, foolish, harsh, mean, snatcher of your heart!"** He said without even thinking, he just wanted lucy to be his so he's telling stuff that he himself doesn't know.

**"Natsu, that stupid idiot foolish harsh mean snatcher of my heart is Natsu Dragneel, in short THAT GUY is YOU."** She said facepalming herself.

Natsu in the other hand is so shocked he couldn't respond

**-What's in natsu's mind-**

**Lucy loves someone = I got carried away = I said mean stuffs = I confessed = THAT GUY IS ACTUALLY ME? T-That Guy? Lucy Lo-Lo-Lo-Looves**

Because natsu is spacing out Lucy took this chance and kissed natsu that made him go back to reality. Which made him punch himself HARD.

**"NATSU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" **

**"Oh... ... .. I.. Was.. I was just checking if this is reality." **He said while he gave his signature grin.

**" Well, I'm glad you're back."** Lucy said while holding his hands

**"Yeah, Hey When we return to the guild... Can I shout that you're mine?"**

**"Just tell them I'M YOUR GIRLFRIEND."**

**"Girlfriend... Yeah... I will sure going to shout that..."**

_Oh I wonder how many weeks till the news to be gone? I have to prepare. I'm sure Mira would be exaggerated. is what Lucy Thought._

_- The End -_


End file.
